


Caged Heat

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Nygmakins. Jealousy & Confinement lead to Passion. Set after 4x21.





	Caged Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Once again . . . the riddles in this piece are mine. Enjoy!

__

_"Whatever happens after I walk out that door . . . I care about you. And I always will." - Jim Gordon to Lee Thompkins_

* * *

In the dim light, the dusty pink glittering of Lee's dress had deepened to a more somber shade of mulberry. Jim had approached her in darkness and he had left her that way. From behind the elevator cage, Ed watches as the woman he loves draws in a deep breath and closes her eyes. She doesn't belong to Jim anymore. She belongs to him. This is unacceptable.

_Whatever happens after I walk out that door. . ._

"Oh, I'll show you what happens Jim . . ." Ed lets himself out of the cage and catches up with him in the alleyway outside.

"Ed?" Jim turns around, surprised to see him.

Ed grabs him by the collar, shoves him up against the wall, and snarls, "I take all, I never quit, and a quitter can never be me. What am I?"

Jim just stares at him, befuddled.

"I am a winner, Jim. Me. Not you." Ed grabs his collar tighter and gets even closer to his face. "I am sore, pathetic, and I've eaten sour grapes. Who am I?"

"Put me down, Ed," Jim growls.

"I am YOU, Jim. A loser. And Lee's your sour grapes. You've lost her to me. Don't bother coming back here and trying to get between us again."

Ed throws Jim to the ground and reaches for a branding iron. On that will brand an "L" into flesh.

"Now you won't have to put your fingers to your forehead anymore to show the world that you're a loser," Ed says as he cackles, then stabs Jim's forehead with the iron. He places his foot on his chest to keep him from squirming too much.

At first Jim shrieks with pain – music to Ed's ears – but then over the sizzling of his flesh he manages to grunt out a few words to Ed. "In the game of love, the losers are more celebrated than the winners."

"Mason Cooley?" Ed is dumbfounded that Jim even knows any of Mason Cooley's aphorisms . . . just as a different one starts tickling his brain.

_The time I kill is killing me_

Jim's flesh smells grotesque.

_The time I kill is killing me_

He's almost stopped moving

_The time I kill is killing me_

Is he dead?

_The time I kill is killing me . . ._

Ed snaps back to the present, the acrid smell of Jim's burning flesh, gone. He's still in the elevator cage and the GCPD is swarming in. Towards Lee . . .

Jim obviously hadn't given her much time to decide whether or not she wished to take his deal and leave Gotham. Ed pulls the grate of the elevator cage aside and bounds in front of the officers surrounding Lee. Jim is just about to cuff her.

"Get your sweaty palms off of her!" Ed shouts, startling Jim and allowing him to swipe the handcuffs out of his hands. Every GCPD officer in the room raises their guns. They are all pointed directly at him.

Ed holds up his hands with the cuffs in mock sheepishness.

"Give me those!" Jim snarls.

"No," Ed says, playing keep away. "It's obvious you're here to arrest us – and we won't resist – just let me do the honors. I don't trust you meatheads. You're always so handsy."

"Ed . . ." Jim says with a note of warning in his voice.

Ed gets close enough to Jim to whisper to him without being overheard and still keep the handcuffs out of reach. "You may have been there when she killed Sophia, Jim, but only I have seen what it's awakened in her. Only I have tasted that. Enjoyed it. Do you even know who she is anymore?"

Jim grunts.

Ed answers his own question with a sneer. "She's MINE."

Ed turns back to Lee who puts her hands out, wrists facing up. He gently cuffs her as she looks at him with a gleam in her eye and sways side to side almost imperceptibly. He can't help but smile back like a lovesick puppy as he gently traces a finger over one of her wrists when he's done.

"Here, cuff yourself," Jim says gruffly and throws a pair of handcuffs at Ed, smacking him in the chest and breaking up their little moment.

"I'll do it," Lee says and grabs the cuffs. The task is a bit more complex than she expected, being cuffed herself, but she manages. When she's done she steps close to Ed and asks very quietly, "Are you planning something?"

Jim clears his throat. "Alright you two lovebirds, let's go."

* * *

During the ride back to the GCPD in the backseat of his squad car, Jim keeps catching the sight of Ed and Lee cuddled up together in his rearview mirror and it turns his stomach. He knows she's changed, but he wonders how she ever ended up with this clown.

Lee keeps whispering in Ed's ear and he keeps laughing.

"Keep it down back there," Jim admonishes. "You know you're being arrested, right? That's nothing to laugh about."

"Oh Jim," Ed says condescendingly. "If only you knew. . ."

Lee whispers in his ear again, followed by more laughing.

"Knew what?" Jim growls, but doesn't get an answer. They're too lost in their own little world. He never figured Lee would be one to get turned on from being arrested like this.

Was it the cuffs or was it that villain? He sees Ed's satisfied smile through the rearview mirror once more and holds back an involuntary shudder. Could it be both?

Maybe he shouldn't have let him cuff her.

* * *

Jim notices a change between the lovers once he has them locked up in a holding cell on the floor of the GCPD's bullpen – in plain sight of everyone in the precinct. Ed's become suddenly bristly and Lee seems confused by his shift in behavior towards her.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asks and Lee comes up to the bars to talk to him. Ed hangs back, with a scowl on his face like a petulant child.

"Nothing much," she says noncommittally. She looks around carefully, taking everything in. The perspective is quite different from behind bars. Confining, dimmer. Even more hopeless. "Things sure were different when all of us used to work here together. On the same team."

"Yeah, those were the days," Jim says guardedly. "Lee, what are you doing messing around with this guy? He's a criminal."

"So am I, if you haven't noticed."

"You can do better," Jim says. "You have done better."

He walks off and Lee turns back to face Ed. He doesn't just look pissy now, he looks hurt, too. But he's trying to hide it.

"Ed –"

"Fond memories, Lee?"

"Fond memories?"

He just stares at her and it dawns on her.

"Wait. You think I want -?"

He just continues to stare at her.

"You think I want him? Jim? You think I want my old life here? You know I can't go back to that."

"Do I?" Ed asks, a small crack in his voice betraying his emotions. "Do you even want to be with me, Lee? Or is this just -"

"Come here," she says commandingly.

"What?"

"Come here, over to the bars."

He walks over to her and she positions him against the bars of the cell. Then she presses him into them with the full length of her body.

"Stay there," she says and winks. "Guards!"

"Lee, what are you playing at?"

"Shh… " she says and touches her finger gently to his lips. "Stand still."

A guard comes over and she tells him to get Jim Gordon. Then she drops to her knees.

"Lee – "

"Shh…" she says again and starts working at his zipper, which takes forever since she's cuffed and it's stuck.

She hasn't made much progress when they hear Jim clear his throat from behind Ed, who stiffens. Lee pops her head around him without rising from her knees.

"May I help you?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Public indecency is a felony in Gotham, Lee."

"Is it?" she asks, looking away from Jim, keeping Ed entirely in her seductive gaze as she stands up and runs her cuffed hands up his chest. "As I recall it's a misdemeanor."

Then Lee runs her hands back down to Ed's zipper and finally . . .

Zzzzzzipppp. Progress.

"I can make sure you get charged with a felony," Jim insists.

Lee finally looks at him.

"You do that." She presses into Ed. Feeling his hardness she sighs. "I'm a little busy taking care of my man. Run along now."

 _My man_. Ed loves the sound of that and his cock pulses a bit in her hands. She purrs in response.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove," Jim grumbles.

 _I do._  Ed smiles wickedly and dives in for a searing kiss, savoring her luscious lips.

They don't even notice Jim stalking away shaking his head.

* * *

By the time Jim makes his way back to the holding cell, Lee and Ed still haven't parted but he notices that thankfully they haven't been very effective in getting much of their clothing off either. Good thing for handcuffs. The other perps in the cell with them are keeping their distance and looking a bit disgusted.

Jim stops just short and watches them. Listens.

"Lee," he hears Ed say in his gravelly voice. "I don't want to go too far."

"What do you mean?" She looks perplexed.

He strokes her softly. "I just – this is too public for me."

"Okay, Ed," she says and extracts herself from him.

 _What? She never did that for me._  Jim is hit with a stab of jealousy and decides to take a breather. He quietly leaves - back to the men's locker room to get away from the raucous din of the bullpen. Lee and Ed hadn't even noticed him.

"But Ed?"

"Yes?"

"I need . . . I want . . ." she arches into him, not needing to say anymore.

"So do I," he says gruffly. "So we need a plan."

"A plan?"

"To get out of here."

"So we can fuck?"

He chuckles. "Yes, among other things."

"Right. Other things." She nods in mock seriousness.

"First these handcuffs."

She pouts.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to revisit those later."

* * *

Ed's brilliance allows him to easily hatch a plan to get past the paltry security of the holding cell. The GCPD doesn't believe anyone can escape from their cells because they're located on the bullpen floor surrounded by cops. The arrogance. It becomes their weakness.

Soon Lee and Ed are sneaking through the areas of the precinct where they once worked, hand in hand. They pass the records annex, forensics, and then . . .

The medical examiner's office.

He quickly pulls her inside and locks the doors.

"Ed, what are you - ?"

"I can't wait," he says and rips off his suit jacket and starts tugging at his pants.

"My, my." She crosses her arms, shakes her head, and chuckles. "I can see that."

"I know it's in here somewhere." Ed starts digging around in cabinets. "I left it behind. Do you remember where?"

"Oh no, Ed. Not -?" She starts chuckling uncontrollably.

"Oh yes, baby, it's crazy clown time," he says with a wicked grin. "Voila!"

He rips a wig, a red nose, and a floppy excuse for a clown suit from a cabinet.

"Here, put these on." He tosses her the black and red wig and the nose.

He's naked now, but not for long. He steps one foot into the clown suit. Lee puts on the wig with a flourish but then stands there examining the nose, as she wrinkles her own.

"Come on, you look good in red." Ed walks over to her, fully dressed but not zipped up at all – his erection is poking out through the dark lame of the suit. He kisses her nose, takes the foam nose out of her hands, and settles it upon hers. He taps it lightly with his index finger and says, "Perfect."

She smiles almost shyly.

"Come 'ere," he says and leads them over to the one table in the room. "Too kinky for you?"

She looks at the table carefully. "As I recall you were quite fond of this table. And this office."

He nods.

"I also heard that my predecessor almost fired you for putting your finger into one of the corpses that was his to examine - laid out on this very table."

"I was trying to –" he starts to protest.

She puts up a hand. "I know. You don't have to defend yourself, Ed. I know you. I know who you were then – a little weird. And I know who you are now."

"And . . . ? Who am I?"

"You're still a little weird. But I love you," she says gently, touching his face, her deep brown eyes meeting his with sincerity.

The smile that erupts across his face is nothing like any she'd ever seen directed at her before. She'd only ever seen him smile that way at Kristen. Back when he was innocent. Back when they both were.

She removes her slinky black jacket and it slips from her hands, pooling to the floor. Her eyes look like they are daring him. And then suddenly he's taken her in his arms and as they kiss, he lifts her up onto the table. There is no protest, only deeper kissing from her as she pulls him towards her, her foam clown nose pressing into the side of his face. He hikes up her skirt and removes her panties. She feels the coldness of the smooth metal on her ass as his hands lift ever higher to peel off her dress. And once it's off her breasts jiggle back down into place, their movement mesmerizing him.

He takes a second to bury his face in her chest, kissing the delicate mole he finds there before settling into the crook between her breasts. He holds there for a bit, breathing in her scent. She has smelled fabulous since the first day she waltzed into the M.E.'s office. A fact he had pointed out to Jim Gordon, who didn't seem to care.

Lee's legs lift to wrap around his waist and she urges him with a whisper. "Please."

So in that crazy clown suit - that in an odd way they are sharing - he complies.

She arches against him, grabbing at his lower back, the lame slipping under her fingers. She tilts her head back and the clown wig starts to fall off . . .

"Oh, we can't have that," Ed says and pauses, still deep inside her. So very deep. He straightens it out, making it perfect. Black red black. Layers of wig and natural hair peeking out from below. Between that and the red foam nose she sporting he's primed and ready to start up again. And he does. Hard.

This whole situation has made both of them so aroused and he has her moaning within minutes. He leans down to take one of her nipples between his teeth.

"God, Ed!" she cries out.

"Not so loud," he warns quietly.

"Sorry," she whispers back. "It just feels so –"

And then he does the unthinkable... If he wants her to stay quiet. He reaches between them to touch her gently between her folds, right above where his cock is stroking her so insistently, and he presses down. Presses down so that her most sensitive flesh is rocked and rolled between his fingers and his cock in rhythm to his thrusting.

"Oh my God. Ed," she tries to whisper.

"I know," he says softly, placing his forehead on hers. They've both begun to sweat and it mingles on their brows. "I know. Stay with me. Stay quiet."

Her face begins to contort and her moaning. . .

"It's okay," he says. "Quietly now."

She convulses around his cock, and he stays deep inside her, just holding her, waiting for her to finish. Quietly.

When she comes down, as she's still panting in his arms, she pats the table and says commandingly. "Get up here."

"Yes ma'am," he says and crawls up to join her eagerly.

Before he can say a word, she's pulled him down on top of her and is kissing him fiercely. So fiercely. It's so easy to slip back inside . . .

Ed doesn't even notice now as the wig slips off, haphazardly lying beneath her. He's too focused on . . . everything else. The way she feels – how warm she is inside. Just how fucking good it feels to be inside of her once again. He doesn't want this to ever end.

"Lee?" he asks, moving inside of her gently now. He touches her cheek. "Please tell me that I'm yours."

"Ed, I just told you that I love you. Do you think I'd want to share you?"

"I know I don't want to share you. Not with anyone."

"I can tell," she says and smirks. "Not even with a memory."

"No, not even that," he admits, embarrassed at his earlier behavior, especially because it had been fueled by insecurity. The Riddler's notorious confidence had been so easily felled by a romantic rival. It was shameful.

"You don't have to," she says softly as she runs her hand over his hair. "I don't care about anyone else but you."

"Nor I you," he removes the red nose, touches the tip of his own to hers, and makes a tiny circle there.

"You already said that." She smirks. "Now are you going to show me?"

"OH YES."

Lee giggles as he begins to move inside of her again. But her giggles subside as he begins to pick up the pace and a serious look comes over his face. She knows it well.

She plucks the red foam nose from his hand before it tightens and places it on his nose gently just as he goes over the edge.

"Quiet now," she says as she strokes his face. He shudders into her silently. "Shh. . ."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to norandsland for wanting to see some Nygmakins jealousy turn into something a bit sexier and to skittle479 for looking over the parts I had trouble with and offering suggestions! This fic wouldn't exist without you guys. :-)


End file.
